Year full of Attraction
by 11x26xforever
Summary: Seventh year in Hogwarts. New Friends. New Mysteries. / DraMione / Rated T for some language.
1. Shocking Revelations

Second Fan fic

Second Fan fic. I don't own anything. Just some add ups :)

--

Chapter 1 – Shocking Revelations

It was another start for the new term. Hermione Granger was as excited as a bee when she woke up. "Oh I can't wait to see them all." She said to herself and quickly stepped to her bathroom.

After 3o minutes of preparation, she went down to eat her breakfast when her mother called in to her.

"You seem to be happy today, 'Mione. What made you feel so?" Mrs. Granger was always a good listener whenever Hermione was in a good mood or bad mood.

"Well, I just can't wait to see all my friends. And I'm just excited! You know what I mean, mum. I'm head girl this year and I'm looking forward to it!" Hermione said smiling as she ate her food.

"I'm glad you're happy" Her mother snapped.

"Well if it isn't my princess!" Mr. Granger said as he hugged her. "You better hurry up if you want to be early." He said as he looked at the clock. It was 10:15.

"Of course, I would like to be early. Wouldn't wanna miss the train." Hermione said showing her parents her brightest smile.

Sooner, Hermione was dropped off by her parents at the train station. She gave them her goodbyes and promises.

As soon as they left, Hermione went quickly to platform 9 ¾ . When she was near the entrance to the platform, she didn't notice that someone was in front of her. And with a loud crash, she fell on the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't notice you there. Let me help you up." The girl said, lending her a hand.

"I should be the one to apologize; I wasn't looking in my path." Hermione said apologetically.

"That's alright. I don't mind. Anyways, it seems that you are a witch, coz I need help. Can you help me find platform 9 and ¾?" She asked.

"Sure. Come with me." Hermione led her to the entrance.

"This is the entrance to 9 and ¾. Just take a deep breath and run through the wall." Hermione said.

"Okay. Here goes nothing." And with that, the girl took a deep breath and ran through the wall. After she entered, Hermione came in next. She turned to Hermione and said, "Whoa! This is so amazing. I've never known this could be interesting." She said with awe.

"Well, you should expect more. There are many things that are worth interested on." Hermione said and smiled at the girl. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. You are?" Hermione introduced.

"Oh, how could I forget? I'm Isabelle. Isabelle Van der Sen. Call me Belle." Isabelle said.

"Nice to meet you! Well, there might not be much time so let's find ourselves a compartment." And with that the two girls headed through the train and find a compartment.

When they sat on their compartment, they started talking. Hermione started.

"So, you're French aren't you?" She asked.

"Oh yes. But I don't wanna discuss it now. I want people to discover me." Isabelle answered.

"Why so? I mean, you're not mean and annoying. But why?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well, actually, I' m a girl with a lot of mystery. That's how I say it." Isabelle said, giving Hermione a smile.

"Okay then, I guess we could work that one, later. For now—" Before Hermione could finish, someone opened their compartment door.

"Hey 'Mione! You don't mind sharing compartment, do you?" It was Ron Weasley along with Harry Potter.

"Oh. Hey guys. Of course, I don't mind! Have a seat." She said pointing on the empty space beside her and Isabelle.

"By the way, I would like you to meet Isabelle Van der Sen." She said pointing to Isabelle.

"Hey nice to meet you! I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley." He said pointing towards Ron.

"I'm more than pleased to meet you." She said and beaming a smile at Harry and Ron.

Then suddenly, the compartment door opened.

"Hey Potty, Weasel. You don't mind if I borrow Granger for awhile don't you?" Draco Malfoy said smirking at them.

"Well, if it isn't the bouncing ferret. How wonderful of you to be here. Why do you want to borrow Hermione?" Ron said shooting daggers at him.

"We are being called in the prefect's compartment by McGonagall." Malfoy said. Then finally noticing Isabelle.

"Who would think that you would be here?" He said glaring at Isabelle. Suddenly Harry and Ron's gaze followed Malfoy's look which settled on Isabelle.

"Look who's asking?" Isabelle questioned back smirking at him.

Then Draco, chuckled. "Courtney. No need to be rude, don't you think? I mean, we're friends aren't we?" Draco said smirking back.

"Who said we were? You know what it's lovely to chat with you, but I don't think that is not gonna happen for long, since you said it yourself, you need to go to the prefect's compartment or the Professor will be hexing you in a million pieces." Then she turned to Hermione. "You should get going, before you get punished. I'll see you later." With that, Hermione walked out of the compartment, being followed by Draco.

When they were gone, Harry asked Isabelle.

"So, you knew Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Sort of. We met before. In Paris. Considering his a foul person. I tried to stay away from him as possible." Isabelle said. Then finally turning away from Harry and Ron and her mind began drifting to what just happened.

While in the prefect's compartment, everything was silent, until Hermione broke it.

"How long have you known each other?" She asked.

"Is it your business now? Asking people questions not meant for you to know?" Malfoy asked hastily.

"Well, no. But if you don't wanna answer, then fine." She ended.

Later on, Malfoy asked her a question.

"I can't help but notice, but, you've changed a lot this year and--." Before Draco can continue, Hermione cut him off.

"Will you just get to the point?" Hermione said looking annoyed.

"Okay. Fine. Look Granger, if you hadn't noticed that almost all of us changed a lot from the past years, I can't see why anyone doesn't wanna date you?" Draco asked. Then he smirked at her.

Intrigued by the question, Hermione felt like she was gonna burst into million pieces and was about to kill Draco. "What the hell are you getting at? Insulting me? Of course you are! You're Malfoy! The biggest git in the world!" She said in an almost shouting manner.

"Watch your mouth Granger! And that's not my point! My point is, you became more attractive than before. But that doesn't mean I like you, just telling what I think." Draco said a bit annoyed.

Hermione felt her cheeks go warm and by the looks of it, she was blushing.

"Blushing, eh? Flattered aren't you?" Draco said smirking.

"Oh shut up, Ferret!" Hermione said. And before Draco insult her back, the train has stopped and they reached Hogwarts.

--

--end of Chapter One :)

Hope to get reviews. :) Chapter two.. just wait and see.. hope you like it!

--ika :)


	2. Warning

Chapter 2 – Warning

Chapter 2 – Warning

As soon as everybody sat on their respective tables in the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore stood on the podium.

"It's another year back here at Hogwarts! And more than delightful to see you all here. First of all, we'll be expecting first years to enter and be sorted. And after that, the sorting ceremony will not yet end, for we have 2 transferees from France and Bulgaria. And our head boy and head girl for this year, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, Stay behind so I can show you your dormitory. Now, let's wait for the Professor McGonagall and the First years." Dumbledore said and returned to his seat.

After a minute, Professor McGonagall entered with the first years, and as always let them stand in front of the podium for them to be sorted.

30 minutes have passed and the sorting ceremony for the first years has ended. 3 went to Hufflepuff, 2 went to Ravenclaw, 6 went to Slytherin and 8 went to Gryffindor.

As what Dumbledore said, the sorting ceremony will not end, for there are transferees to be sorted as well. So Professor McGonagall started to announce.

"Now, the first years are done, I would like all of you to listen to me before I send in the 2 transferees. The transferees, as you have heard, are from France and Bulgaria. The point is that, they are both dangerous." At the word 'dangerous', everyone started murmuring. "Silence!" McGonagall shouted and the murmurs have died down. "I know that you're all wondering why I used the word 'dangerous' and that's why I want to explain. These 2 are people, that doesn't want to be mess with. They were trained by their parents to be strong and powerful. But, they don't use their power to meddle with people. The use it with their minds. So if I were all of you, I'll take the warning." And with that McGonagall send in the first one.

"The first transferee that I'm going to call is from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Please welcome, Ms. Isabelle Courtney Van der Sen." With that, Isabelle started walking through the great hall, with a tiny smile.

Everybody started looking at her. She was a girl of about 5 feet and 4 inches. She has soft curled hair that falls behind her mid-back, blonde with streaks of brown and black. She has rosy cheeks that partnered her not-so-pale skin. Her yellow eyes matched her.

Everybody started murmuring, then Ginny asked Hermione, "Do you think she's Veela?" Remembering Fleur de la Cour.

"I don't know." Hermione answered back.

As Isabelle sat on the chair, the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"I see. Very determined and seeker of power. A smart girl as well. Very broad mind. But most of all, the braveness of a lion is with you. You're quite difficult. Your mind doesn't say anything." The sorting hat said. Then after couple of minutes, "I just know where to put you now… GRYFFINDOR!"

With that, the Gryffindors welcomed Isabelle to their table. She sat beside Hermione and began talking to her.

"Let's talk later." Hermione said smiling at her.

"Okay. Now for our last transferee. He is from Durmstrang, so please welcome Xavier Knox." McGonagall said.

Then a tall guy entered the great hall. He has dark blue eyes and dark brown hair. He wore a very serious face. Then he got sorted.

"It all says in here, Slytherin!" The sorting hat said. The Slytherins welcomed their new companion.

Dumbledore stood up in front of the podium again.

"Now the sorting ceremony is finally finished. Just wanna state some rules. First years are not allowed in the Forbidden Forest and no one is to be out of their dormitories after curfew." He said. Then finally. "Let the feast begin!"

The food popped out in the middle of the table. The first years were amazed.

"This is magnifique! Never had like this in Beauxbatons" Isabelle then finally munching some treacle tarts.

After the feast, everyone joined their houses to get back to their dormitories except for Hermione and Draco.

Not noticing, Isabelle walked towards Hermione. "Let's just talk tomorrow during breakfast. See you!" Then without waiting for an answer she turned her back from Hermione and walked out of the great hall.

"Okay." Hermione muttered to herself.

Then Dumbledore called them to follow him to their dormitory.

Yeah. Chapter 2 done! Next up, chapter 3!

REVIEWS :)

-- ika :x


	3. Nightmares and Curses

Chapter 3 – Nightmares and Curses

Chapter 3 – Nightmares and Curses

Dumbledore led them to their dormitory. Then Dumbledore speak up.

"You two should have unity since you're head students now. You can change the password whenever you like. So pick a password." He said with a smile. Then left them.

After a couple of minutes Hermione thought of something.

"Felix Felicis"

Then Draco looked at her.

"Felix Felicis? You're too… whatever!" Then with that Hermione grinned at him.

They stepped inside the room to find that it amazed them.

The room was covered in gold and silver. The chairs we're in gold while the sofa was in black. They had a fire place just near the window. They also have a small kitchen covered in silver.

After examining the room, they went to their own dormitory.

Hermione's door was labeled as Head Girl. When she looked inside, it was the most magnificent room she ever had. She stood on the door frame and she can't help but stare at amazement.

Her room was covered in red with gold outlines. Her four poster bed has gold sheets on it. Her window view focused on the black lake and the mountains.

She found all her stuff in her wardrobe. There was a vanity mirror beside the window. Then to her left was the bathroom door.

When she entered the bathroom, there were two sinks and two shower rooms, and one bath tub. It was covered in white.

After settling herself on her room, she went down to the common room and found Draco sitting on the sofa. She sat on the chair beside the sofa and began opening her mouth.

"So how was your room?" She asked while looking at a piece of paper she was holding.

Then Draco looked at her and answered her. "Not bad. It's just how I want it. It's just that we share bathrooms. And I find it annoying." He said then looked back at the fire on the fire place.

"I see." That was all Hermione could say.

After several minutes of silence, Draco finally gave up and started talking to Hermione.

"Has anyone ever asked you out?" Draco asked then she looked at him.

"Are we at this again?" Hermione asked.

"Well, just give me one simple answer, Yes or No?" Draco said almost annoyed.

"Uh, er, No. Anyways, Why do you care?!" Hermione said half-shouting.

"I don't care you know! I was just asking! Get it!" Then with that Draco stood up and headed for the stairs to his room.

Before he could step on the first step, Hermione opened her mouth.

"How do you know her?" She asked looking at him.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked back.

"Would I be asking if I don't want to?" She said in a half-annoyed tone.

"Fine. Then ask her. I'm tired so don't bother asking." He said then headed straight for his room and with that Hermione was left alone.

"Git." She muttered to herself.

Then she went back to her room.

--

"_Give her to me!"_ The person said. _"Never!" _She said. Then the man got forced her to give the little bundle to him. _"NO! NO! You can't have her! She's mine." _The girl said sobbing.

Then suddenly there was a loud knock from the door.

"Hey Granger! Open Up!" Draco said. Then without any answer, He forced his way in.

"Granger! Wake up! Hey!" Draco said, half-shouting, shaking her shoulders.

"Uh, no! Don't take her away!" Hermione shouted. She was dreaming. A terrible dream. Then she finally opened her eyes wide as if she just witness a murder scene.

"What happened to you?! You were shouting like hell!" Draco said still holding her shoulders.

Then without any further ado, he led her down the common room and gave her water.

"Thanks" She muttered.

"Now, what was that all about? What were you shouting about?" Draco asked sleepily and curiously.

"I…don't know. I was having a nightmare. A man was taking away a baby from me. I don't know who the baby belongs to, but the man wanted him. I don't know." Hermione said confusingly.

"So, why don't you go to Dumbledore to discuss it?" He asked.

Then she looked at him. "Why are you doing this? You're supposed to leave me alone and let me die in my dreams. Why do you care?" She asked him.

Then with this Draco stood up in front of her and began to shout at her.

"Look here Granger! I'm already helping you get rid of those dreams and you're still treating me like that?! I just want you to stop shouting like hell like what you did tonight so I can sleep peacefully in my bed!" He said panting.

"So that's what this is all about, so that you could have your beauty sleep? Well, you'll have to deal with it Malfoy! You're just selfish and arrogant as it is! You're such a bastard! A foul git! I'm going back to bed!" Hermione shouted back then she went back to her room.

With a loud bang from the door, Draco went back to his room looking annoyed. Muttering to himself. "That bitch never ran out of words. Stupid mudblood!" Then with that he went back to sleep only to find out he has 3 hours left.

Yeah. CHAPTER 3 DONE. FOUR IS ON ITS WAY. :)

Reviews.

-- ika :)


	4. Hopes and Jealousy

Chapter 4 – Hopes and Jealousy

Chapter 4 – Hopes and Jealousy

Draco and Hermione left their dormitory together and proceeded to the great hall. They walked quietly through the corridor, not even bothering to break the silence. As they pass by one empty classroom, they heard two people talking.

"I'm telling you, No one's gonna know about _us_ and our plans. So chill, okay?" The guy said.

"You're telling me to chill? Are you that thick-headed? Of course I can't chill! This whole bizarre thing is getting to my nerves and I can't last any second doing this, this, rubbish!" The girl nearly half-shouted.

"Shh! someone might hear us! And before that happens, I'm going. Just do your job, Courts." The guy said. And before the girl can reply, the guy rushed through the door.

Then noticing what just happened, both Hermione and Draco hurried through the great hall before they get caught eavesdropping.

When they reached the great hall, they separated and went to their house tables.

As Hermione sat down she noticed Isabelle wasn't there. Then she turned to Ginny.

"Gin, have you seen Isabelle?" She asked worried.

"Isabelle you said? When I left, she was still in bed." Ginny said.

"Okay thanks, Gin" Hermione said with a smile.

And before Hermione eat her bacon and eggs, Ginny noticed that something was bothering her, so she started a conversation with her.

"So, how was first night at the Head's Dormitory?" She asked.

"My first night? It's so annoying. Malfoy can't help being a selfish, arrogant git and I'm having nightmares. Ugh. Can't life get any better?" Hermione said putting her head in the table.

"Aww. You'll get a hang of it! You're Hermione Granger! The one who beat the crap out of Draco Malfoy back in your third year!" Ginny said trying to encourage Hermione.

Instead of turning her lopsided face happy, she groaned as if it's the end of the world.

Anyways, Hermione, I just noticed, you look bothered. Is there something wrong?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, Gin. Because last night I saw a different Malfoy. He was kinda… worried when I was shouting from my dream. He said he cared. I don't understand Ginny. There's no way I'm gonna fall for him." She explained.

"Well, maybe he is worried. You like him?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, Gin. I don't know." She replied and began eating her bacon and eggs.

While on the other side of the Hall, Draco Malfoy sat across the Gryffindor table facing Hermione. He noticed she had a look on her face this morning that bothered him. So, he thought he'd look at her and examine her face.

Before he could look at her, Blaise Zabini sat beside him.

"You're late." Draco said lazily.

"So what? Anyways, looks like you haven't gotten any sleep. Did Granger kept you awake all night?" Blaise said grinning ears-to-ears.

"What the hell are you getting at? And besides, she did. But NOT the way you're thinking about, you bloody bastard." But Blaise didn't seem satisfied with his answer and continued grinning at him. When Draco noticed this, he shot daggers at Blaise.

"Fine. Fine. I believe you! So stop being an ass for awhile." Blaise said as if Draco's gonna kill him if he doesn't believe him.

"You better do." Draco said. For awhile, he scanned the Slytherin table and asked Blaise.

"So Blaise, where's our Bulgarian friend? I happen not to see him." Draco said and finally showed his famous smirk.

"I have no idea. And I don't give a damn. All I know is, he's not on his bed when I woke up. Must have got here early." Blaise said and continued to eat his soup.

A couple of minutes later, Isabelle entered the Great Hall. She looked as if she just got off a fight.

"Hey Isabelle. You're up late. Doze off?" Hermione asked.

"Oh. I forgot about breakfast. Thought it was, uh, early." Isabelle said.

Not contented. She asked Isabelle again.

"So, did you hurry up this morning? You don't look like you've been able to comb your hair." Hermione asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Uh, well, I went to the library to borrow some books, then a couple of books fell on my head and I forgot my brush in the dormitory at the same time I'm running late for breakfast that's why I hurried up." Isabelle said.

Then Hermione offered her brush and she took it.

"Thanks." That was all Isabelle could say.

While on the Slytherin table, Draco looked surprised that their Bulgarian mate hasn't come to the Great Hall.

"That great oaf sure is energetic not to eat anything during breakfast. Must be up to something." Draco said suspiciously and finally he smirked again.

Blaise looking amazed stared at Draco. "You know, mate? You scare me sometimes." He said.

Draco turned to him and said, "Good, now I'm gonna talk care of some business." But before he could stand up, she heard a voice that he wishes that he'll never hear again.

"Drakie! Drakie, darling! I miss you so much! Did that mudblood do anything to your disagreement?" Pansy Parkinson said as she put her arms around Draco.

"What the fuck are you doing, woman! Get your hands off me!" Draco said annoyingly and people began staring in their direction.

Then before Pansy do anything to Draco not to his liking, Blaise spoke up.

"I think it's best you leave him alone, Pansy. He's not in a very good mood. And aren't you just a bitch for not caring how you make people uncomfortable?" Blaise said.

"Oh, shush! Only I can make Drakie feel good and besides you're only jealous." Then she started trailing kisses on Draco's neck.

And finally, getting annoyed, Draco pushed Pansy back. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Can you at least lay off for at least one year?! Damn." And with that Draco stood up and left the hall.

When he left, Isabelle stood up to follow Draco, but before she could walk away, Hermione questioned her.

"Where are you going? Breakfast doesn't end yet in the next 5 minutes." She said.

"Just going to get fresh air. All those noise gave me a headache." She reasoned putting her hand in her forehead.

"Then, why don't you go to Madame Pomphrey so she could mend that headache." Hermione suggested.

"Uh, no, thanks. I'm better off with nature's wind. It soothing you know." Isabelle said and left the Great Hall.

Back to the Slytherin Table, Pansy still can't believe she just got dumped.

"I told you he was in a bad mood. And for God's sakes, I am not jealous of whatever you and Draco have. If you may excuse me, I'm going to our first class." Blaise said calmly and left Pansy standing like a statue.

Outside of the corridors, Isabelle spotted Draco by the lake. She approached him and said,

"That was quite a blow, Mr. Malfoy. I didn't know you can be like that." She said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Isabelle and looked at her.

"Hmm, let's just say, I'm concerned." She said. "As a friend." She added.

"Well, Courtney, you don't need to be concerned. You told me yourself, you're not gonna take care of me anymore and so do I." He said reminding her of the past.

"Look, Drake. The past is the past, and don't tell me you haven't moved on. Drake, there are so much more to do than go back to the past." She said, now kneeling beside him and holding his right shoulder. "And if it still hunts you, then why not try another girl?" Isabelle said.

"Ha. As if I'll do that. Pansy's already like a snake that slithers around me and that my dear is annoying. And besides, there are no other girls here that can satisfy my taste." Draco said looking back at the lake.

"If you're asking me for a suggestion, I advice you to put aside your difference from other people." She said.

"What do you mean? Date some mudblood or half-blood, introduce them to my parents and tell them 'Mum, Dad, this is my girlfriend she's a mudblood' and then act as if it's gonna be okay? Please Courtney, you're better than that." He said.

"Okay fine, have it your way then. I'm going to class. Aren't you?" She asked standing up.

"No. I'll skip." He said looking back at her.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Drake." She said and finally turned around to walk down the dungeons.

When she reached the dungeons for her potions class, she was just in time to be questioned by Hermione.

"Good thing you were able to make it! You're just in time." Hermione told her.

"Yeah. That's a good thing." Isabelle said. Then Snape opened the door and let the students in.

When they were all in their seats, Draco noticed Draco wasn't there, so he questioned Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, I would like to ask where you've hidden Mr. Malfoy?" He asked Hermione, gaining laughs from Slytherin House.

"Actually, sir, Malfoy left the Great Hall pissed because of pug-faced Parkinson. So I assume he must be skipping classes so that he wouldn't be able to see Parkinson's face." She answered back and the Gryffindors gave a light laugh.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Ms. Granger, next time make your insults often." Snape said. Then resumed with class.

"Today we would be making Wiggenweld Potion. Can anybody tell me what a Wiggenweld Potion is?" Snape asked.

Before anyone could raise their hands, the door opened, and Draco went in.

"Mr. Malfoy. I am sure that you are aware that our class starts at 8 o'clock and I don't accept any foolish excuses, right?" Snape said.

"Yes, professor. I'm sorry." Malfoy said apologetically.

"Hmm. Fine sit down. 5 points from Slytherin." Snape said smirking. Then he continued the lecture.

"As I was saying, can anyone tell me about the Wiggenweld Potion?" He asked again. Then without any hesitation, Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

"I'm disappointed, that only Ms. Granger knows. Well, if no one else does, we'll proceed with the activity." Snape said and Hermione's hand was down and she thought. _"How could he just not call me?"_

Then Snape later on, discussed what to do.

"You will all be divided into pairs. No BUTS or I'll take away points. Now, I'll call the pairs one by one. Potter and Bulstrode." When Harry heard this he gave a soft groan. Then Snape continued. "Weasley and Parkinson." Ron even let out a soft 'No'. "Zabini and Patil" Parvati let out a groan and moved beside Blaise. "Van der Sen and Malfoy" Draco stood up and went beside Isabelle. She didn't even bother to look at him. Then when he sat down, Hermione felt like she was gonna explode and before she thought of threatening things her name was called. "Granger and Knox." She didn't mind working with Xavier but she felt like she wants to be with Draco. _"I'm not jealous."_ She thought then sat down beside Xavier. She felt like she has a thing for Malfoy. But it was only last night he talked to her. _"Was I shot when he helped me?"_ She asked herself. But she knows it's wrong. So now she gotta admit. She's indeed falling for Draco Malfoy.

Okay. This chapter maybe a bit confusing. Even I am confused.

Anyways. I would love to receive reviews.

-- ika :)


	5. Threats and Hunches

Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Threats and Hunches

After realizing these feelings, Hermione didn't notice that she had the ingredients she was putting on the potion was all wrong, causing the potion to explode knocking her unconscious. Students gathered around her body to get a good luck of what happened. Ron and Harry can't believe what just happen. Without further ado, both boys ran to Snape and asked his permission to bring Hermione to the Hospital Wing, receiving a questioning look from Snape.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Snape asked Harry rushing through the commotion.

When he reached the crowd of students, he saw Hermione lying on the floor like a dead person. Pale and unconscious. Quickly, he made a decision.

"Everybody, as I bring Ms. Granger to the Hospital Wing, I demand that all of you go to Professor Flitwick's class with the sixth years. Are we clear? Now move!" Snape demanded and he hurried to the Hospital Wing.

When Snape reached the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomphrey came dashing to where Hermione was laid out.

"What happened to her, Severus?" She asked worriedly.

"Well, her potion exploded. Might have dropped a lot of asphodel and this is the effect." He replied.

"I see. Now, I'll try to heal her. She might not be back for class for around two weeks before she fully recover. It was a large explosion." She explained and Snape hurried to Dumbledore's office.

While the seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherins move to the Charms classroom.

As they enter the classroom, Professor Flitwick questioned them.

"Oh, goodness. What happened? Why did Professor Snape send you here?" He asked.

The sixth years turned their heads to the door's direction to see who was the professor addressing to. To their surprise, it was the seventh year potion class.

No one answered from the seventh years, until Xavier Knox answered.

"Hermione Granger and my potion exploded while I was getting materials. Professor Snape rushed her to the Hospital Wing."

"Oh Lord. Well, then, just sit there on the floor in front of the sixth years." He motioned for them to sit on the floor.

Ginny was shocked of what she had heard. _"Oh no! Hermione! It can't be. I hope she's alright." _She thought.

Professor Snape arrived in front of gargoyles and said the password.

"Acid Pops." And the gargoyles elevated to form a staircase leading to Dumbledore's office.

When he went inside, he found Dumbledore standing in front of his desk, as if he was expecting Snape to come.

"Ah, Severus. What brings you here?" He said calmly motioning Severus to come forward.

"Well, Headmaster, I'm here to inform you that one of our students was caught in an accident during my potions class." Snape answered him.

Upon hearing this, Dumbledore asked him more questions.

"I see. How is her condition so far?"

"Well, for now, I don't know. All I know is that Madame Pomphrey started healing her when I left her." Snape said.

Dumbledore didn't reply once, but thoughts are starting to rush into his mind. _"These are not normal at all." _He thought to himself. Then he started talking again.

"Perhaps, I will pay her a visit sometime later. For now, I want you to take close eye on Ms. Van der Sen and Mr. Knox. These accidents maybe intentionally done. Only Ms. Granger knows about this." He ended. And resumed. "Is that all to it, Severus?" He asked him questionably.

"Yes, headmaster. I must leave." With that he left Dumbledore's office going back to his class.

On the hospital wing, Madame Pomphrey was having a hard time identifying what the real reason was. She have done all she can to revive Hermione, but it seems like asphodel has nothing to do with this. Because of this theory, she went to her office to research.

After some time, Hermione started to awake.

She tried to analyze where she was, but before she could, someone walked to her. She can't analyze the face for her sight was still blurry. Then she started asking.

"Who are you?" Sounding afraid and nervous.

"Don't worry, Granger. It's just me." Said the voice. She found familiar. Could it be? No, it can't be. _"Draco Malfoy? Here? But why?"_ She asked herself.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" She asked.

"Let's see. I don't know. I was just checking you out. Seeing if you're _fine_." He said.

"And why do you care?" She answered back sourly.

"Whoa, Granger! Don't get too harsh on me." He said in a hurt manner. Finally, shooting up, gaining clear vision, Hermione looked at the smirking Draco.

"You don't tell me what to do! Git!" She said annoyed. _"Can't he just go?" _She thought, and then she looked away from Draco.

Draco began to fill up. _"Okay, keep your cool. You don't want her to shot spells on you."_ He told himself. He started opening his mouth and started speaking.

"Look, I came by to check on you. That's what I do when something happens to the head girl. Besides, there are a lot of things to do and I can't take it anymore." He said, hopefully, it can satisfy Hermione's judgment. He crossed his fingers behind his back.

Hermione turned to look at him, and Draco thought it was fine, until…

"You are loathsome!" She shouted and took her wand and started firing spells on Draco.

Draco on the other hand, started running out of the room. When he got out and closed the room, he breathes fast and began thinking. _"I thought wrong."_ And before he could catch another breath, someone spoke to him.

"What are you doing here? Especially, what are you doing, panting?" Isabelle asked with curiosity and confusion.

Draco slowly stopped panting and regained his strength.

"What about you? What are you doing here?" He said, smirking at her.

She stepped closer to him and spoke.

"Stop smirking you, freak. I'm here for Hermione. I hope that satisfy your judgment. Can I go now?" She asked annoyed and stepped on the other side. Before she could reach the door handle, Draco caught her hand. Isabelle looked shocked and turned to face Draco, only that he was still looking at the other direction.

"The answer would be, No." He paused and looked at her. "I was gonna interrogate you about something." Without waiting for her answer, she dragged her away, and led her to a deserted classroom.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She asked freeing her wrist from his grip and rubbing it.

He looked at her and stepped closer.

"The thing is; nothing's wrong with me. It's you. What is it you're hiding?" He asked looking straight into her eyes, as if reading her thoughts.

Isabelle, shocked of what she heard, wasn't able to speak for awhile. The two stared at each other for the next couple of minutes waiting for someone to break the silence. Until Draco spoke again. He let out a small laugh.

"Okay, fine. Play while it's still _early_.Just watch your back. You might crack." He said and turned away to leave the empty classroom, leaving Isabelle motionless and for once in awhile, speechless.

After Transfiguration classes, it was free period for seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Harry and Ron quickly left the transfiguration classroom to leave their things back to their common room and visit Hermione in the Hospital Wing.

Upon reaching the Hospital Wing, they heard voices inside. They both leaned closer to the door to hear their discussion.

"Ms. Granger, I'm afraid we have to keep you here for one more week. I know that you might think you're perfectly well, but you're not." The voice said, which they assumed to be Madame Pomphrey's. Then she continued. "You might not know, you're body is contaminated with that potion you were making. It appears that, someone or possibly, accidentally, you have put the Draught for Living Dead potion. The potion is strong and partly contagious. We don't want you to suffer poisoning or death." With these, the two decided not to hear anymore. They lifted themselves up and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Madame Pomphrey told them, and they stepped inside. As soon as they saw Hermione, they noticed she was crying.

It's alright, dear. You'll get better." She said to Hermione sweetly, then turned to the two. "It's best if I live the three of you to talk." She said and left.

As Madame Pomphrey left, Ron tried to comfort her.

"Oh, c'mon Herm. Why are you crying? Is something wrong?" He asked concerned. Harry looked at her and squeezed her left hand.

"Oh, guys! It's aw-awful" She said sobbing. She recounted the story and she sobbed even more when she finished.

Harry removed his hand from hers and pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright, Hermione. Everything's gonna be fine. I'm sure Madame Pomphrey will make you better. And don't worry, your duties aren't left behind, a couple of seventh years were asked to do them for you. About your homework, we have them for you. So don't be so stressed and anxious about these things. We don't want you suffering more." He said and he let go of Hermione.

On the other hand, Ron gave her a quick hug and told her,

"Harry's right. There's nothing to worry about. Everything's under control. Besides, it's our job to make sure of your safety." He said and gave her a wide smile.

Hermione smiled back and quickly replied.

"Well, thanks guys. I don't know what to do without you." She flashed both of them her sweetest smile and reminded them. "Don't forget, Charms starts right after five minutes, so you better hurry." She added.

The two guys bid their goodbyes and left Hermione.

Hermione, on the other hand, was still on thoughts. _"I have to recover fast, or something else is gonna happen." _And with that, she was back in her sleeping position and tried to sleep as possible, not knowing what's in store for her days to come.


	6. Rumors and Accidents

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meanwhile, back to the Gryffindor tower, there is too much controversy going on. Not only did their very own Hermione Granger get injured, but they just received the newest, but most interesting gossip that started this year, courtesy of Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. Now, the Gryffindors are the only ones who knows, but, surely, an hour later, the whole school will.

"…So, you girls are telling us that our French Duchess and Slytherin's own Bulgarian dragon… _are dating_?" It was Ginny Weasley. Shocked with awe, she can't believe what she just heard. She had to admit it was the juiciest gossip she heard throughout the whole year and it's just the second day!

"Yes, dear, we saw them with our own two eyes; Knox was leading Isabelle into a deserted classroom right before breakfast. We were heading down to the Great Hall when we saw them. We were sure they didn't see us so we moved closer to the door, but when we got closer we never heard anything. I think they put a silencing charm around. That's why. Oohh. What could they be doing?" Lavender said and was putting a wide grin on her face.

Padma on the other hand was telling the other girls. The girls that she told has this look on their faces as if someone just been awarded best couple of the year.

"I can't believe it. Inter-house relationships aren't prohibited, but, Griffins to Serpents are totally way unbelievable!" One of the girls said.

After some minutes, the guys walked down from their dormitories down to the common room, to find girls, saying gossips to each other.

Dean Thomas found it strange and began to ask.

"So, ladies, what are the latest gossips for this year?" He asked standing next to Lavender.

"Actually, Lavender and Padma just spilled the juiciest gossip of the year and…" Ginny paused as she turned to look at Dean then to the other boys.

Some of the boys who didn't care paused for awhile but headed for the door until Parvati spoke.

"And it's all about Isabelle Van der Sen and Xavier Knox. But, I'm sure you boys wouldn't care. Anyways, who would care about gossips? Boys, just don't get the point." She said and the girls started to get going. Some were heading to their dormitories, some for their classes. But someone stopped them.

"Wait, you've got to tell us. Anyways, what are gossips for if they're not to be spread?" McLaggen said and Lavender and Parvati looked and grin at each other and started spreading the news wider.

Draco Malfoy was 3 minutes early for Charms class, when he overheard two Ravenclaw sixth years gossiping about some new _couple_.

"…Knox and Van der Sen does make a great couple, but how could they stand each other?" The girl said.

"Yeah." The other girl replied and both giggled.

Upon hearing this, Draco's anger has just gotten higher. He wanted to punch someone's face at the moment, but he remembered he was head boy and he shouldn't deceive it.

Seconds later, students were starting to enter the classroom and he, too, started to go inside.

During class, he couldn't help but look at Isabelle and ask himself, _"Why does she have to choose that fckin' crap!? I mean I'm better than him?!" _Without realizing it, classes were over. He saw Isabelle going out of the room so he hurried so that he could catch up to her.

As Isabelle walked out of the room, she felt eyes on her, but she didn't mind. What really caught her attention was someone's dragging her from the crowd of students and leading her into the tree near the lake.

"Thank you for pulling me out of that crowd." She said not realizing who she was addressing, until she looked up.

She was surprised to see Draco flushing red with slight anger and one of his eyebrows were shooting up.

"Will you explain why you brought me here?" She asked, and then she stared into his eyes and started reading them.

He looked back and started to talk.

"It's about those rumors." He said in a half-shouting voice.

She was taken back. She didn't know what he was talking about so she gave him a questioning look. Then she answered him.

"What rumors? I mean, it's just second day, there can't be too much rumors about me. I mean there's nothing to be said about."

He shot his head up and looked back at her and began to chuckle.

"Are you even sure no one's talking about you, Courtney? For the past one and a half hour, I heard rumors about you and that bloke, Knox!" He shouted at her.

She was shocked by this and her anger started to build up.

"There's no need to shout, Drake. And rumors? Do you even know what that means? And, God, Draco?! Why the hell do you care? Everything that's in the past is not present in this current time. So back off, and stay away from me!" She shouted back, now earning some students' attention to their argument.

She started to walk away but Draco held on her left wrist. She couldn't take the anger anymore than she could take; Her eyes turned the darkest shade of orange, she pulled out her wand and cast a spell.

"_Everte Statum!"_ And Draco was knocked off his feet and blasted towards the tree bark. He was knocked half-conscious and found that he couldn't stand.

Isabelle shook her head and finally realized what just got over her; she let her other self took over her. The power of the nine-tailed fox.

She quickly rushed over to Draco and muttered her apologies.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Drake. I really am." She said and tears came running down her face.

She lifted Draco and put his left arm over her shoulder and brought him to the hospital wing.

"_Give it to me, silly girl. She is a threat to my plans." _A cold voice said.

"_No! You can't! She's mine!" _The girl sobbed even harder.

"No… No… NO!" Hermione shouted and shot up. She was panting and she was sweating all over. She had the same dream like last night. The same creepy dream.

Before she can lay down again, the hospital wing door burst open to reveal a half-conscious Malfoy being dragged by Isabelle.

Madame Pomphrey hurried into their aide and placed Malfoy to the empty hospital bed opposite Hermione.

Hermione was in shock for what she saw. Malfoy was half-conscious as if he was stunned to death or something. _"What could've happen to him?" _She thought to herself.

She looked from Malfoy to Isabelle. She was even more shocked to find her standing beside Draco's almost unconscious body. She was in the verge of tears. Now, that left Hermione wondering even more.

"What happen to him, Ms. Van der Sen?" Madame Pomphrey asked, examining Malfoy's body and nervous system if they are functioning well.

Isabelle couldn't answer her 'cause she was scared at the same time guilty, but she couldn't hold on longer.

"I-it's m-my fault, Ma-Madame P-Pomphrey. I t-tried to, but I c-can't!" She said and sobbed even harder.

Before Madame Pomphrey asks further, someone emerged from the hospital doors.

"Now, Madame, I would like to take Ms. Van der Sen to my office. Follow me." Dumbledore said and Isabelle followed instantly.

"I would like you to explain to me what happened to Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said calmly.

Isabelle looked up at him. She found his serene and calm smile that told her that the truth will never hurt.

"Headmaster, I know attacking a fellow student is prohibited on the Hogwarts grounds, but, I couldn't control it. My dark side has taken over me. You can expel me headmaster. It is your job to make sure that all students will be safe. I deserve it." She explained and put her head down to her hands.

Dumbledore looked at her and told her, "You're so honest and remorseful. There's no need to be remorseful but the need to be honest is important. You will meet with Professor Snape every 10 pm to learn how to control that 'power' of yours. I'm sure Mr. Knox has the same complication with you, but as I can see, he can control."

She looked back at him and he gave her a smile. She looked like someone she cared about died. Dumbledore quickly noticed this.

"My child, as headmaster, I know a lot about the students that enter here. It doesn't matter if they were born dark and powerful, as long as we help them control it." He started pacing around his office and pulled out a book.

The book looked like it was used the past thousands of years. It was covered in black leather and enclosed with a chain.

Dumbledore lent it to her and she had this questioning look on her face.

"What is this, headmaster?" She asked and began examining the book.

He turned around and looked at her.

"That, my child, will help you about your other side. Try doing what the book says, and everything will be fine." He said. Then he went back to his seat and took out a piece of parchment and a quill. He began writing a message to a certain person. After finishing writing, Dumbledore sealed it and hand it over to Isabelle.

"If it wouldn't be a bother to you, I would like you to give that to the Head Boy and Girl after they are released from Madame Pomphrey's care. For now just keep it." Dumbledore smile and gave a tiny nod.

"I will, headmaster. If you may excuse me, I'm heading back to the towers." With that she gave him a slight nod and turned away in an instant.

Meanwhile, the commotion that happened earlier has just been spread throughout the Great Hall. Everyone, even those who are not involved in the current situation, is buzzing about it, not to mention our hero and his sidekick.

"At least now, someone made Malfoy shut his mouth." Ron said while munching his chicken feet laid out for him.

Ginny who just sat at the table, couldn't even bare to see his brother munching like he haven't eat for the past ten years.

"You're so disgusting, Ron! Did you guys heard the news? That Isabelle—" Before Ginny could finish, Harry filled for her.

"—beat the arse out of Malfoy." Harry said.

Ginny continued. "And that he was—" Again interrupted, by Ron this time.

"—brought to the hospital wing like a dead body being dragged by Isabelle." He finished.

"Yeah. So I guess you know about it." She said. Inside her mind it was racing. _"What could've been Hermione's reaction?"_ And with that she started eating her food.

Back to the Hospital Wing, Hermione's was just given her medicine and she was lying in her bed, thinking what was going on. But, a thought bothered her mind.

She sat up, and get off her bed, and walked to the bed opposite hers.

There lay Draco Malfoy, sleeping soundly. He was peaceful and calm.

Hermione wanted to caress his smooth, blonde hair, but she knows she couldn't. So, she stared at him and examined his face. He was _perfect_.

Sooner, Hermione felt drowsy and returned to her own bed. She said to herself,

"I wish I would wake up in a fairytale no one can bother."

And with that she slept soundly. Not even her dreams dared to interrupt her moment.

While, underneath the castle grounds, someone's been trying keep his voice low, not to hear the roar of his other side.

"_Why does it have to be now?"_

Xavier Knox was in a deserted corridor, near the Slytherin Common Room, in the verge of pain and confusion.

But before this went on, someone stepped out of the door and the pain stopped. He was able to stand properly and catch his breath.

After so, he returned back and prepared for the next day.

A week has passed and it was one day before she was released from the Hospital Wing. She felt bad that Malfoy has to go before she does. _"Too much for my fairytale"_ She thought. Then somebody came in.

"Hey 'Mione! Thought I'll visit. So, are you gonna miss this place after what seems, forever?" Isabelle asked and Hermione laughed softly.

"Well, not really. Anyways, I wanted to ask you so many things." Hermione told her and Isabelle was interested to talk. She gave her a small nod, signaling her to start.

Hermione noticed and she did start.

"I was wondering, back at the train, remember that? Well, I was gonna ask you, what was your relationship with Malfoy?" She asked, but she expects her to decline, but she didn't.

"Draco and I met two years ago, in Paris in a hotel. It was Christmas that time, so it was snowy. I was out to the hotel garden one afternoon, when I saw him lying on a bench, so I approached him. I asked him if he was okay in French, 'cause I thought he was. But, it surprised me to find out that he wasn't and that he knows to speak the language. Then I talked to him in English instead so it would be easier. Then he told me that everything in his life was such a total failure. That he can't live up to his dad's expectations and so on. Later that afternoon, he asked me to go with him and walk around the streets of Paris and I agreed. We went to the Eiffel Tower and we sat on the café. We talked. Told him about me, I was a pure-blooded witch from Beauxbatons and I have a 'weird' ancestry. Then the introduction went on, until he asked me if I could be his girlfriend. I was shocked that he would ask and he was kind enough, so I thought. And I answered him." She paused and Hermione said, "But, how come you're angry with him sometimes if you think he's kind?"

Isabelle sighed and told Hermione, "I thought I knew him, but I was wrong. One day, I overheard him talking to his dad. They were talking about a certain mission that has to do with dark arts. I thought I heard enough, so I left. After that day, I never went to see him, until, he went to me instead. He asked why I was ignoring him and I told him, we never fit in the same world. I told him everything I heard and I called the relationship off. I didn't want to hear his explanation 'cause it would hurt more to know. And that's how it is." She ended with regretful eyes.

There was silence for a while, but soon, Isabelle stood up and told Hermione, "I better get going. Class starts soon." She gave Hermione a kiss on both cheeks and told her "Good Luck" and left.

Hermione was deeply left in thought and told herself, "_They've been together. I can't believe it."_ And she looked at the ceiling looking for a question to answer.

**Chapter 6 is indeed done, after many edits. Hope you like it. :)**


	7. More Accidents

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Weeks have passed, three and a half weeks to be exact; Hermione was released from the hospital wing three and a half weeks ago and returned to her head girl duties. Draco was released three days after he was confined and started Quidditch a week after, where he was anointed Captain. For short, both Heads are doing well and are back to where they left behind.

It was the seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors' break. Both Heads were in their dormitory. Hermione was reading her Ancient Runes while Draco was trying to do his Potions extra homework about Amortentia, twelve inches of parchment. All because of disrespecting his classmates.

_Flashback_

"_Now, students, you are to be partnered, with the same partners you had last time. You are to make a sleeping draught. I will give 50 points each to the pair that finishes and succeed the draught first. Understand? Now, start! You have an hour and a half to finish." Snape announced and went back to his table._

_Forty minutes has passed and nobody has finished the potion._

_Draco was still brewing his potion, when accidentally, a Gryffindor dropped a puffer-fish eye on his cauldron and started to react._

_Before it can explode, Draco grabbed Isabelle and dragged themselves away from the cauldron and it exploded._

_After the explosion, Draco went to the Gryffindor and started saying things to him._

_Isabelle tried to stop him but, he was too hot headed. Hermione, tried as well, but doesn't wanna be on bad terms with him today._

"_You sorry son of a bitch, should know who you're dealing with." He said._

_Snape approached them and gave him a look._

"_Now, Mr. Malfoy, as Head boy you are NOT allowed to say foul words to your fellow classmates and you should treat them with respect. However, I won't give you detention," He paused. Draco wore his famous smirk, while the other Gryffindors glared at him. Snape continued. "But the consequences are as follow, you have to make 12 inches of report about the Amortentia. 60 points from Slytherin and last, I don't care if you kill me, but, I'm banning you from Quidditch for 2 weeks. Understand?" And he left._

_Draco swore under his breath. "Bastards."_

_..End of Flashback.._

They were busy concentrating on what they're doing, when the heard a loud knock on the door. Hermione dropped her book and was shocked. She was about to stand up when Draco stood up, but she still stood up.

Draco stood up lazily and began to whine.

"Why do they have to knock like that?!" And he reached the door and opened it.

To his surprise, he saw Blaise Zabini pale as white in front of the door frame. He was panting heavily as if he saw a ghost.

Hermione rushed beside Draco to find out was going on.

"What happened, Zabini?" She asked curiously.

"It's that Knox bloke. He was found unconscious in a dark corridor near the Slytherin Common Room." He said, still panting heavily.

Draco and Hermione hurriedly got their robes, but before they could leave and Cormac McLaggen arrived, the same thing, he was panting.

"What is it this time?" Draco asked annoyingly.

Cormac ignored this and looked at Hermione.

"Hermione, its Isabelle. She was found unconscious on the girl's bathroom down at the second floor." He said then he looked at Zabini.

Zabini looked at him and said, "Her too? Knox was unconscious when we found him this morning."

"Enough babbling; Malfoy you go with Zabini and check what's going on, while I'll go with McLaggen to see what happened to her." With enough said, Hermione left with Cormac, leading to the girl's bathroom, while Zabini was leading Draco to the deserted corridor to find out what happen to Knox.

Many students surrounded her body and got intrigued. Many thought she was deceased, many thought she was just in coma.

Hermione made her way through the crowd to see what's happening.

When she saw Isabelle, she observed her, and she was pale, too pale for her color. When she touched her.

"Ow!" She burst. She was hot as fire. She was burning. But, something caught her eye. She pulled up her left sleeve. Isabelle has a symbol of a nine-tailed fox on her arm that was like burnt. She looked at it and noticed. _"She never had this mark before what could this be?" _She asked herself. She stood up and asked the crowd.

"Did anyone of you saw what happened?" But no one replied. She took that this happened during the time everyone was in the Great Hall.

Before she could ask further, Professor Snape and McGonagall arrives the scene.

"Oh goodness! What happened here Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"She was found unconscious a little while ago by Cormac McLaggen." She replied.

McGonagall saw Isabelle's mark and talked to Snape.

"Severus, check on Knox! Quick!" She said. Then Snape rushed off to the dungeons.

McGonagall went back to interrogating Hermione.

"Did you touch her?"

Hermione looked confused and answered, "Excuse me?"

McGonagall repeated her question, clearly this time. "Did you touch her skin?"

Hermione nodded and McGonagall asked again.

"Is she cold?" McGonagall hoped for a yes but was unfortunate.

"No, professor, she was hot like fire." She said. Then she asked McGonagall. "Professor, what's that mark on her arm?"

McGonagall looked at her and shook her head. "There's no need to know. Anyways, bring her to the Headmaster's office. Use the levitating charm." She instructed. Many students even looked confused even Hermione.

Hermione did what she was told and followed McGonagall.

"Now, all of you back to your business." McGonagall said and led Hermione to Dumbledore's office.

When they arrived, Hermione was shock to see Draco putting Knox down to a mat.

"Ah. I see she's here. Put her down on the other mat as well, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said calmly.

She did what she has been told. She put Isabelle down gently and stood up straight.

"Now you two made a good job helping fellow students. I suggest you two to leave and go back to your usual business." Dumbledore said and gave them a serene smile.

They both said their goodbyes to the Professors and left.

As they left, Professor McGonagall spoke. "Albus, are their colors as the dark guardians finally started to emerge?" She asked Dumbledore concerned.

"I daresay, they are emerging, Minerva. Even if it's against their likings, they have to accomplish the one thing they need to do." He replied. Then continued on Snape. "Severus, I want you to work on a potion where their powers wouldn't react in an unnoticed time. We don't want students afraid that some of their schoolmates are connected to dark jobs or are, as I can say, far from normal. As for you, Minerva, keep them away from trouble at all times, even if it means appointing some people." Then he dismissed them.

Back to Hermione and Draco, both were confused heading back to their own dormitory, but were stopped when they saw Ginny and Blaise in front of their door.

"What do you want now? We're just tired and confused so please if you will, it would be—" but he was cut off by Ginny.

"Oh please, Malfoy, don't be such an ass. Anyways, we came here to talk to you… both." She said, glaring at him, ready to prance if he does something she rather hates.

Draco was shocked and so was Hermione. She never saw Ginny this serious before. Draco was taken aback by the attitude of the young Weasley.

Draco started to open his mouth, but, was stopped when Hermione spoke faster than him.

"Well, if it really sounds that important, then let's talk about it inside." She said, and led them in.

She let them sit on their sofa while she sat on the chair near the fireplace and Draco got a chair from the kitchen.

"You guys, better make this quick, I'm stressed and—" And again, was interrupted by Blaise.

"Just shut up, will you?" And then he continued. "I know you guys, found it unusual about our two foreign students, right?" Both Hermione and Draco nodded. Ginny spoke next.

"And after I saw what happened, well, I kinda went to the library and research about her mark. And you'll never believe what I found out." She said.

This time, Blaise, took the opportunity to explain further.

"Remember our first day of school? The warning?" Both nodded again. "And I think, some people thought they were bullies, right?" They nodded another time. "Well, guess what? Those aren't just ordinary warnings." He said, Ginny continued. "They are warnings so that nobody makes them reach their temper and let their true self emerge." She said as if she was about to complete a mystery.

"Wait a minute, how do you guys all these?" Draco asked and added more. "And what makes you think it's true?" He said this with a little concern and nervousness.

Before either of Blaise and Ginny could answer, Hermione interrupted.

"Do you know _anything_, Malfoy? She was eyeing him and sooner on, even Blaise and Ginny are eyeing him as well.

Draco tried to cover up so he tried, "Why would I?"

She replied instantly. " 'Cause you know her since two years ago. You guys dated and it's possible, she could've told you."

Ginny and Blaise eyed Draco. He felt them looking at him and his sweat was about to fall, but, he told himself he could handle the pressure. Then he replied.

"Well, unfortunately, Courtney didn't tell me anything a lot about her. She's mysterious, you know?" He said. After they heard from Malfoy, Ginny continued.

"Going back, it took me fast enough to find information, thanks to Blaise over here. Now, we saw that mark of hers in one of the books about bloody and dark ancestries. We found out that the mark of Isabelle, is the mark of one of the dark guardians. It says here," She paused and pulled out the book and opened it to the page and she read it aloud. "…that there are five guardians. The fire dragon, the nine-tailed fox, three-eyed snake, the killer falcon and the black lion. This marks are passed every two ancestors. Those who receives these marks are described as dangerous and rare. Wizards and other breeds alike, can't cross a dark guardian, for those who cross them are slaughtered." She explained. As she finished reading that part, Hermione looked shocked. Draco on the other hand was trying to maintain himself calm and relaxed.

Hermione snatched the book from Ginny and read. There was one part caught her attention. _'If a guardian can control his or her self, they will be able to stand the unwanted visitation of their power, however, serious pain and faint can be caused, making the guardian sleep for three days straight without being interrupted.'_ Then she closed the book and turned to Ginny and Blaise who were sitting quietly on the sofa.

"Guys, if you don't mind, maybe you could leave. We still have matters to do in our hands." She said and both nodded immediately and left.

After they left, Draco was about to go to his room when Hermione stopped him.

"Not so fast, Malfoy, we need to talk." Then she dragged him down to the sofa.

"Ow! What do you want?!" He asked annoyingly.

"Tell me the truth." She said and she pointed her wand on his face.

Draco was taken aback. And he gave up.

"Fine. Fine! Alright. She is one of the dark guardians. Even Knox is. Just so happens not all five of them are here. Happy now?" He said half-angry.

She retreated her wand and gave him a small smile and walk to her room.

It was dinner, and everyone was in the Great Hall. At least not everyone.

Hermione was still in her room, sleeping. At least now, that _dream_ of hers wasn't hunting her, but still, someone's banging at her door and forced his way in. He shake Hermione gently, so as not to startle her. But, she wouldn't budge.

Then, he noticed. He noticed that her skin was soft and her face was more beautiful than before. He also noticed that she had some curves in her. She was a well-developed lady.

He continued to stare and didn't noticed that Hermione was starting to wake up.

Hermione opened her eyes and turned to the other side. She was shocked of what she saw, and screamed.

"What are you doing?!" She asked Draco angrily.

"I was trying to wake you up!" He said.

"Well, I'm awake now so get out!" She shouted and he went out.

After dinner, Hermione was about to get back to her dormitory, when someone stopped her.

"Can we talk?" Harry asked. And she agreed.

He led her near the entrance to the staircases and they talked.

"Maybe you're wondering why I wanted to talk. It's because, I somehow noticed the way you looked at Malfoy and I don't find it very nice." He said.

She looked questioningly at Harry and asked him. "What do you mean? I mean, it's impossible and –" but was cut off.

"It's obvious Hermione, and all I want to say is, be careful, okay? For me and Ron. Will you do that?" He held on Hermione's hands.

Hermione lifted her hands and put them on Harry's shoulder. "I will." And she gave him a peck on his cheeks and she left.

When she got back, she found Draco seating on the sofa, watching the fire dance. As soon as she walked in, he stood up and reached for the door. But, she stopped him.

"Where are you going?" She asked while getting a bottle of juice from the cabinets.

"None of your business." He told her and he left.

She, however, went to her room, and watch the sky from her window. She stare at it very peacefully and even thoughts of happiness rushed into her mind.

Draco walked through the corridors and reached his destination: the Hospital Wing. He entered it quietly so as not to be heard by Madame Pomphrey.

He took a chair and sat beside Isabelle. He stroked her hair and whispered.

"I missed the old times. I wish you would finally believe me. It's hard living in the present. I can't ignore what happened." Then he gave her a kiss on her cheek and he left.

Weeks have passed, and people still talk about the accident. Isabelle and Xavier were both released from the hospital wing two days ago and were back to regular schedule.

It was Saturday morning and you could see Isabelle was walking pass the corridors heading to the lake to freshen up. But, before she could get there, someone stopped her.

"We need to talk." Knox said holding her arm.

She removed it from his grip and looked at him. "If it's about that job, well, we're not doing well at it. And, I wanna freshen up a bit. So, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way." And she left.

Isabelle arrived the lake and wasn't surprised to see a certain person, sitting under the tree. She moved closer, stared at the view and spoke.

"I'm not surprised you're here, Drake." She said. Draco turned to look at her and looked back at the view and spoke.

"Well, this has always been the right place for me." He said, then continued. "How are you? How's your _condition_ so far?" He asked.

She looked from the view to him and answered. "For now, I'm taking measures. Thanks for being concerned." Then she turned around to walk away, but he stopped her.

"I was worried they'd find out. Your ancestry's easy to find and you know that." He said letting go of her hand.

She didn't turned back, but answered. "If ever somebody finds out, then I'll take risks." She finally said and left.

Meanwhile, Hermione, Harry and Ron, were at the Gryffindor Common Room, sharing stories.

"…So, you're telling us that that Knox bloke and Isabelle's accident aren't completely normal?" Harry asked.

"Well, yeah. But, I can't tell you… a lot has been going on, and we can't explain it." She paused. Harry looked curious while Ron's reaction, well, was quite confused. "Anyways, what has been going on with you guys?" She asked and she twisted that serious face into a smile.

Harry opened his mouth, but, Ron spoke faster. "Nothing much is going on here, except those accidents, still, many people keeps babbling bout them. They never stop." He said. Then Harry spoke to her next.

"I was going to ask you something, 'Mione." He said and he put his hands together and looked at the ground. When he was about to speak, he lifted his head and asked. "I was wondering, I know you and Ginny are really close, do you happen to know where she's been lately?" His voice was worried at the same time, concerned.

Hermione, on the other hand, got curious as well. "What do you mean? You don't know her whereabouts?"

"Well, no. Sometimes, she would be staying here for some minutes, then will leave bringing her things with her, and would be back for dinner or lunch. We wouldn't even see her during her break times." Ron said worriedly. She was thinking and a thought came. _"Researching."_

She turned to Ron and Harry. "I'll confront her for you." She said, holding both their hands.

30 minutes have passed and they still kept chatting, until, Hermione noticed the clock.

"Almost time for Charms. I'd better go back and prepare." She said as she stood up.

"Well, we can't argue with that. We'll see you later, Hermione." Harry said and gave her a hug. And she left.

Draco was walking down the corridors heading to the Charms classroom when he saw Knox leaning against the wall.

He came to a halt and approached him.

"Well, well. Draco Malfoy! How nice it is to see you." Knox said mockingly.

Draco got a hold of Xavier's collar and pulled him to his face. This gesture seemed to draw a lot of attention from people, passing by. Some even stopped by to watch, while others murmur.

"I know you and your dirty mischief," He whispered, well enough for both of them to hear. "Whatever that is; stay away from Courtney and from everyone. Don't even get her involved. What you did to Hermione was really something, but, don't even try laying one finger on her." He said angrily and let go off his collar tossing him back to the wall.

As he turned back, Knox shouted something.

"You didn't even hear my explanation. But, whatever, looks like a Malfoy's getting softer." He said and smirked.

Draco looked at him with outraged look and said, "You shut your mouth. You're filthy." And we that he walked away.

Later, dinner time, everything that happened between Knox and Malfoy earlier that day, spread throughout the school rapidly.

Isabelle was outraged that both of the boys were too angry at each other. So she decided to confront one of them after dinner.

She entered the library after dinner and looked for Xavier. When she spotted him, she stood there, hands on her hips, eyes focused on him.

"What were you doing?" She asked.

He didn't looked at her, but, he replied. "I didn't start it, okay? He just came to me and began shooting daggers at me." He said while examining a book.

Isabelle found this very disrespectful and pulled the book out of his hand.

"You dare mock him again; I'll kill you, Xav." Madame Pince looked at them, telling them to shut up and she pushed the book back to his hands.

Before she could turn around and walked, Xavier whispered something.

"You still care don't you? About him." He said.

"It's none of your business, Xavier. And whatever my decision is, you can't change it." And she stormed out.

**END OF CHAPTER :)**


End file.
